Raven
by XxRavenWintersxX
Summary: What happens when a girl that's supposed to be able to help the vampaneze can't make up her mind? R&R please, I'm really bad with summaries. CHAPTER 1 FIXED, sorry Word messed my file up...


A/U: Right after they meet Vancha. Mr. C's alive and they don't know much about the War of Scars.(But Arra's still alive) To make things easier:

Dead:

Sam

Gavner

Kurda

Murlough

Alive:  
Mr. Crepsley

Paris

Tommy

Shancus

Mr. Tall

Steve

Not that half of them make a difference (Paris, Tommy, and a few other people) but I listed everyone who died in the books…right?

A/N: I don't own cirque du freak or its characters...blah...blah...blah...because if

I did I would be filthy rich

It starts out with from the POV of Raven (one of my 2 OCs, hence the penname) It switches to Darren when this appears: ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Then, back again when it reappears (I'll say at the beginning of each chapter who it starts off with.

OK Now for the main event: Chapter 1 (Yay! Throws confetti)

Chapter 1: Uh…no name yet.

"My face looks horrible," I complained. Jenah was on the speaker phone as I was getting ready for school. She had left early for a meeting. "Doesn't it always?" she joked. I ran my hand over the broken out area, and I stared at the small scars on each of my fingers. "Hey, Rae, you there?" Jenah's voice broke me out of my trance. "Yeah, I'm gonna talk to Selene. I might see you at school."

"Kay, but don't leave for the mountain without me again."

"Like I would want to."

"Whatever see ya," she laughed and hung up. I brushed my long, black hair. I always hated it, but everyone wanted my hair. I got red highlights a few days ago whatever money I could pull together. Jenah had blonde hair, but she dyed it black a few months ago. I envied her; she had blonde hair, blue eyes, tan skin, and a small, flat stomach. I was the complete opposite of her (except for the stomach.) I had black hair, green eyes, and pale-as-the-moon skin.

I grabbed the bag and left without talking to Selene; I didn't feel like getting her mad at me.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was breathing heavily, but pushed myself forward. The purge was causing me to be weaker than usual, but loosing sleep because of the vampaneze lord didn't help either. The scars that were on the girl's fingers kept running through my mind. She had been waiting on the street corner, and someone grabbed her. I tried to catch up with the shadow, but I failed. The garbage cans and stray cats and dogs got in my way as I pursued the shadow. A small mass got in my way, and I tripped.

"OW! Watch where you're going!" the mass-_the girl_- screamed coldly. She gathered herself up quickly, and grabbed her backpack that was a few feet away. Memories of Vampire Mountain quickly came to my mind.

-----------------------------------FlAsHbAcK--------------------------------

I was walking out of the Hall of Princes after we had been told about the Lord of the Vampaneze, with a heavy load on my mind. _4 chances…4 feeble chances…_ Mr. Tiny was around the corner with a young girl; she looked like she couldn't be over 17. I didn't know what was going on, but it couldn't be good.

"You know who you are; you are important to this clan. If you were not alive, neither would the vampire race. Both the vampaneze and the vampires will be after you; you are their savior. If the vampaneze loose you and the vampires win your heart, the vampaneze are destined to loose. The purge is a way of letting everyone know who you are. The 1st clan to blood you wins the war," he said in his ever-cool voice.

"I KNOW WHO I AM SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" she yelled. Even though Mr. Tiny didn't show it, I knew he was outraged.

"You do not know how important you are to the world, no one does. Get it through your thick skull that you are the only person who can save the vampaneze. You MUST make up your mind soon.

"I'll make up my mind when I want to. We both know you would never get on my bad side, so I would do what you say cause I would think you're only looking for the 'best' idea for me." She stormed off in his direction. I ran off for my room, so she wouldn't find out I was eavesdropping. Even in my room, I could hear her complaining about Mr. Tiny.

"No good, wanna-be fortune teller. I'm 27 years old; I think I can make decisions for myself. He thinks he _so_ much better than me. Little squirt in his ugly yellow suit."

---------------------------------EnD---FlAsHbAcK----------------------

"It's _you,_ the half-vampire prince. Is the Lord of the Vampaneze here or something?" she asked when she saw who I was. I tried to reply to her, but I couldn't get enough air to say anything. She put her arm around my back to help me walk.

"There's another vampire at my house. My friend already left, but someone is still there," she said, her voice suddenly filled with concern. I let her lead me to the end of the alley and to the house she was waiting outside of.

"Wait here and I'll go talk to her." She put me on a bench in her front yard and disappeared into the house. I waited for a few minutes, wondering why I was here.

"Boo, come on, we'll get you some blood." She had snuck up behind me as I was thinking. She didn't try to scare me, just get me out of my trance. The front door was open and a dark front hallway was revealed. She held her arm out to offer help, and I hesitantly took it.

"Name's Raven, by the way. No need to tell me yours; who doesn't know it?" She said with a little struggle.

"Sorry, I'm a little weak right now. I'd usually be able to carry anything without a problem, but right now I'm even weaker that average humans," she sighed as we reached the front door.

"I overheard Mr. Tiny talking to you about the vampaneze, is there anything you can tell me about it?" I asked, once I had gathered enough air. I had to be careful because there are things people aren't supposed to know, or dire things could happen. She didn't say anything for a moment, just stared at the doorway. A few minutes later she made up her mind, "I don't think I can say anything. Mr. Tiny never told me not to, but I just want to be safe."

Raven took me into the kitchen; everything matched: the white refrigerator, the white stove, the white sink, the white cabinets, the white tile, the white table, and the white chairs. She sat me in the white chair at the head of the table, and dropped her backpack on the floor. A tall, pale, slim, older woman with dark blue hair and black eyes trailed behind us.

"Sire," the woman said simply as she went over to what would probably be used as a liquor cabinet and grabbed a small vile of thick, dark red, blood. I slowly took it, but it fumbled in my hands and shattered on the floor. Raven grabbed some paper towels that were next to the sink and cleaned up the mess.

"He's purging," she told the woman as if that answered why I had dropped the vile of precious liquid. I was about to ask how she knew I was being affected by the purge, but I was given another vile that was already opened. My hand had steadied, and I didn't drop it. Raven excused them, and left me alone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think Jenah and I should go with him," I said once we were out of earshot of the prince.

I had been with the vampire since I was 13. I had started getting purges when we heard about my destiny, so that probably how Selene knew it was I the prophecy talked about. I was only 18 at the time, 35 years before the average vampire started purging No matter how long I have had been taking lessons, no matter how much I knew, the lessons never stopped for me. Both lessons were harder than Jenah's because I was slowly losing any human connections I had; I would soon be a full vampire. My days of sunshine were slowly coming to an end. Xi Xi still taught me how to fight; I was expected to be able to fight better when I wasn't purging. She was a difficult teacher, and only expected the best.

"You are only a child; you have too much to learn. Both Jenah and you will stay here. I do not want to hear any argument about it either," She replied, her cold, hard face not changing expression at all. There were times I felt like sneaking up on her during the day and driving a stake through her heart. I know that a bullet or a knife can kill her too, but a stake has a more dramatic effect.

"Whatever, but you know it's not that hard to escape from you," I smirked. I ran away once when I was 14. I had gotten annoyed with the over-demanding vampire, and left Jenah with her. I came back a few weeks later because I was too stupid to raid her blood cabinet before I left. She hadn't chased me because she knew I would come back in the end. This time I would be luckier; I would follow Darren once Selene fell back asleep. He had to have his mentor, his name slips my mind sometimes, or he wouldn't survive.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat quietly observing my surroundings while I waited for the vampires to return. Everything was neat and perfect, nothing was out of place. It didn't look like a teenager lived here. It looked like an older person lived here alone.

There were a few pictures of a younger Raven and another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. Most of the pictures looked like they were when she was in 6th grade or higher, but a few were with her old family. A younger woman with blonde hair was holding her and a baby that was about 2 years old. A man that looked a little older than Raven's mom had his hand on her shoulder. He was a tall, tan, man with strong features. He must have been who Raven took after; he had the same black hair and green eyes. They were both pale as the moon and looked like they were truly creatures of the night. The other girl's family only had her and her mom. There was no father, but whoever it was she must have taken after him too. Her mom was the opposite of her in every way.

"I was cute when I was little- wasn't I?" Raven said, looking over my shoulder at the pictures. The older vampire wasn't with her, but she was still in the house. When I didn't answer, she asked, "Will you walk with me to school? My friend probably wants to meet you."

She grabbed the black backpack that she had put by the table and started for the door. I followed her outside and ran to catch up. Raven was keeping a steady pace, not even noticing I was now walking next to her. I wondered why I got myself into this. Why did I have to steal that spider that night? Why am I the one who has to go through this? Why is everyone else where they are? Who tried to kidnap Raven? Was it a vampaneze who learned the extent of her importance? Why am I asking all these questions all of the sudden?

Her school reminded me a lot about my old school. The bell still hadn't rang, which surprised me because it seemed like we were at her house for hours.

"Hey, Jenah, sorry I'm late!" Raven yelled to the girl he saw in the photographs. She looked up from a book that was lying in front of her; there were a lot of people surrounding her, but the book was the only thing that held her attention.

"Hey, what- whoa, dude, did you go to the mountain again?" she replied in amazement. The people around her looked at her like she was crazy, wanting to know what the mountain was probably. "No, but come on, we're ditching school today," Raven answered. She turned to the people that were sitting around Jenah. "Don't say _anything_." Jenah got up, with her backpack still over her shoulders.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We were heading for where the vampires lived. I would finally be able to show what my destiny was. Mr. Tiny only told me the basics, so I didn't know the extent of what I was destined to do. They were staying in a shabby hotel. I was used to one of the many houses Selene had inherited or bought over the years. It looked like we would be lucky to have running water and air conditioning.

"Xi Xi's lesson is tomorrow. We can't miss it, or she'll make us do suicides and everything else she can think of," Jenah complained.

"Suicides, HA! Easy, it's the push ups and sit-ups we have to worry about. You know she makes us do millions of them if we skip a lesson. We need to get a hold of her somehow, or we're dead," I corrected. Maybe the other prince would know of her. I hoped we could get Xi Xi to come to the hotel, so we wouldn't get punished. I stood outside of room number 121, the room Darren shared with someone. I had gotten rid of my original plan when I figured out this one.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was a little skeptical about helping them run away from their mentor. They were really young compared to most vampires, being blooded at 13 seemed too early. I knew how hard it was for a half vampire to try to make it on his own, but Jenah was trained more than I was when I was alone. Raven seemed the dominate one in the friendship, like the girl who had everyone copying her at school. She went to Vampire Mountain, and that seemed to only be a dream for Jenah. It could just be that she was more aggressive than Jenah was, but that could be from the purge. It wasn't hard to tell she had just experienced the purge; she was weaker than she was usually (at least from what she said).

Harkat was still in the hotel room. Jenah freaked out for a moment, but Raven seemed to be used to weird things.

"Cool, not to seem rude, but what are you?" Rave asked in amazement when she saw Harkat. He was used to it from the Cirque Du Freak, but Raven was one of the only ones to try to be nice about it. The threatening axe sitting in the corner of the room could have caused the kindness. He lowered the mask that filtered the air for him and replied, "A little… person…Who are…you?"

"Raven," she replied simply. "This is Jenah."  
"What…are they…doing...here?" He turned to me.

I told him the story of what happened this morning; he listened in silence, not interrupting once.

"Maybe you…should talk to…Mr. Crepsley," he offered. I stared at the door connecting our room to his; I didn't know if he would believe they were truly with the vampires or not.

A/N: HAHA I used so much stuff from my own life. Xi Xi is one of my friend's, except she isn't a trainer. The room number (121) was the room we stayed in while running from Rita (We spent 6 hours getting from Pearland to Huntsville; we left on Wednesday so it wasn't as bad.). Jenah is another friend from school, but she looks NOTHING like that (except for the tan and skinny part). I have a little sibling but he's eight (Raven's little sister is 21 now). I have very few connections with Raven, so I didn't model her after me.

Please R&R, no flames please because I already know it sucks. I was just bored in Dallas, waiting to go back home.


End file.
